


Together we're complete, we're absolute

by yeppiteez



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeppiteez/pseuds/yeppiteez
Summary: What would you do when everything turns to pieces?





	Together we're complete, we're absolute

_Lee Daehwi_

It’s already late October, it’s been less than two months. How come things went so wrong? How could we go from “slightly okay” to “hardly fixable”?  
Walking through the same streets, listening to old music,… The same we used to enjoy doing together but, I don’t seem to enjoy it anymore. I just keep walking going nowhere, every street is an empty one, cars parked but no one to ride them and…. What is that person doing standing right there?

_Kim Donghyun_

What did we do wrong? Where are we going? I feel like I’m waiting for something that won’t happen. I think I can’t keep going on right now. That stupid key… When did we left it in the car? I guess no one cares about it. Maybe I should stop caring too.  
Maybe lying here a little and listen to some music is a good idea, waiting for something that could pull me out of this amount of problems my life has turnt into. Maybe lose myself a bit…  
Wait! What was that sound? I get up, look around and… the key is not longer inside the car. What the fuck happened? Wait… Who’s that staring at here?

_Park Woojin_

Loneliness. So that's how it feels like. When nothing can make you feel full because you know everything's gonna leave. Maybe that's why coming up here is easier, he was the only one who could find me in this place. Just like he was the only one who could make me feel less lonely. I can’t believe he just…  
Hang on! There’s someone here. Who is that? He seems to be… I scream and run, but that person doesn’t stop. He really is…

_Im Youngmin_

Waiting. I feel like everything I do at the moment is waiting. Maybe that's the problem, I just keep waiting. Maybe I should be the brave one this time. Maybe I should be the one to fight for once. But, should I fight when everything seems lost? When I feel like I am the loser? I know I should have done something way before. Maybe it’s just too late now, maybe… What’s that noise? No one should be here at this hour. Wait! It can’t be...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like it. It's my first fic and if you're reading this thank you so much for giving it a chance. Hope you stay and see whatever comes next.


End file.
